Tales Of Travels
by ObsessedStoryWriter
Summary: A crossover of Maleficent, Frozen, Big Hero 6 and Mulan. It's one-shot, so one super long chapter. Check out my poll in my profile.


Aurora woke up in a bed of flowers. Roses to be exact.

"Where am I?"

What was even more surprising was that a large, drooling creature was on top of her. It seemed to be smiling.

"Down Sphen! Down boy!" A woman's voice said.

The large creature jumped off of her and ran back to it's Master. It was a girl not much older than her. She had auburn brown hair and a red dress.

(Advanced warning, Ana is the opposite of Elsa. She is a fire sorceress. She's there in case Elsa really screws up and can't fix everything.)

"Sorry about that. This is Sphen, my husband's best friend. He is also a reindeer as you can see." The Lady introduced...it.

"A reindeer? What's that?" Aurora asked.

"A reindeer is...well, a reindeer!" The Lady smiled.

"Couldn't you put it in simpler terms so I could understand?" Aurora asked.

"Ana!" They suddenly heard a voice call.

It was another lady dressed in a blue dress. Her hair was as white as snow. She looked...beautiful.

"Oh." The new lady stopped when she saw Aurora, "Excuse my rudeness, but who might you be?"

Aurora quickly got up and brushed the grass clippings off, "Excuse **_my_** rudeness, Princess Aurora of The Forbidden Meadows," Aurora curtsied.

"Forbidden Meadows? I don't think I've heard of such a town. Is it a Kingdom in its uprising? We would like to be your acquaintances if so." The new lady offered.

"Why, thank you. But it's been established for a long time. I guess you could say its under...new management." Aurora bowed, "By the way, I never got your name, who are~"

"HEY! Am I a brick wall or something?" That former lady with the flame dress spoke up.

The new lady with a blue dress face palmed herself, "Forgive her, this is my little sister, Ana. As you can see, she is an...eager one."

"I get the feeling that wasn't meant as a compliment, Elsa." Ana pointed at Elsa's face.

They laughed together and Aurora chuckled as well, "That's nice. They have friendly relationships here as well."

"What do you mean? Is The Forbidden Meadows not a friendly place?" Ana asked.

"It is, it's just that~" Aurora gasped as memories suddenly came flooding back into her, like a leak had sprung in a dam:

A fire. Maleficent was there too. And there were soldiers from her Father's Kingdom. An iron net, that too was included. Then, Maleficent got her wings back. Before Aurora knew it, she was tumbling out of a broken window, clinging to an unconscious Maleficent, pleading with her to wake up.

Aurora cried out as a searing white pain emerged from her forehead.

"Hey, um, Aurora! Are you okay?" Ana ran over to her.

"I'm fine I just need to~. ARGHH!" Aurora gripped her hands to her forehead.

It seemed to be burning up. It felt like flames would sprout from her forehead at any moment and engulf her as quick as possible.

"What the~Sis, she's got, like, a MAJOR fever. It's hotter than anything I've ever imagined." Ana told Elsa.

"Hmm. Maybe this would do the trick~"

"Aurora!" Elsa and Ana looked to see a...woman?

She had two horns and was wearing a black suit. She had two long brown wings. She seemed tired and beaten. But when she saw Elsa's hand near Aurora's forehead, she suddenly got rejuvenated with strength.

"Get away from her!" The new stranger blasted Fairy magic at Elsa.

Elsa raised her hands to block and closed her eyes. But when she didn't feel any impact she opened them to see a wall of fire. It was Ana.

"What'd I tell you at the castle, Sis?" Ana asked, keeping her eyes on the new foe, "I've got your back, always."

"And you." Ana addressed the stranger, "What gives? Who attacks someone out of nowhere when they haven't even done anything?!" Ana fumed.

"Get out of the way and leave Aurora alone. I don't need strangers touching my daughter." The stranger said.

"Your daughter?" Ana put her hands down in confusion.

"Now!" The stranger blasted a green wave of magic at Ana. But it was blocked by an ice shield.

"Don't forget, there are TWO of us." Elsa smiled at Ana as she held out her hand.

"Yeah." Ana took Elsa's hand and got up.

The stranger's face softened, as if she was touched by this display of love.

"Maybe you really didn't try to~"

"Discussion is over, actions speak louder than words." Elsa's glare grew ice cold.

Ana blasted a towering flame wall, but the stranger dispersed it as quickly as it had come. Elsa used it as cover and conjured an ice ball that hit the strange woman directly in the stomach. She got knocked back into the grass. Ana was going to conjure a flame phoenix to finish her off but Elsa held her back.

"We knock them out, we don't eliminate them. You of all people should know why." Elsa scolded Ana.

"Right, sorry." Ana apologized.

"Maleficent?" Aurora had managed to get up.

She ran over to the woman with the wings and held her in her arms.

"Aurora, you know this crazy lady?" Ana asked.

"Yeah, she's been taking care of me ever since I was a baby." Aurora replied.

"Sorry about hurting her, but she attacked first and I wasn't going to cross my arms and get injured." Elsa explained.

"No, no. It's alright. I should be apologizing for her actions. She's always been very overprotective of me. One time, there was a Prince named Philip and when we met, it was all Maleficent could do to hold herself back from embarrassing me." Aurora laughed.

"We should probably take them back to the castle." Elsa whispered to Ana.

"I'm not so sure I'd like having a lady, who just tried to terminate us, inside of our home." Ana whispered back.

"It doesn't matter what YOU would like. Arendelle is a place for those who want to escape. The castle is meant for visitors and settlers. I'm never going to shut anyone out again." Elsa got a certain look in her eyes.

Ana sighed "Fine, but don't regret this later."

* * *

><p>"Whoa! This place is gigantic!" Aurora smiled as she took in the site of the castle.<p>

"Gigantic?" Ana asked.

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Aurora faced her.

"No, but, I'm not trying to sound obnoxious or arrogant, but when people see it they usually use words such as, beautiful or majestic." Ana continued.

"Sorry to disappoint, but there's something I saw when I was 15 and that's the only thing that I can call beautiful. Everything else is okay, but that one place seems to be the most special in my mind." Aurora explained her thinking.

"I understand. It's like when I saw my sister Elsa for the first time after she left the Arendelle." Ana said.

"Did she look like she does now?" Aurora asked.

"Yeah, I was awestruck." Ana giggled.

Aurora giggled as well. Elsa and Maleficent looked back at them as they continued walking forward.

"Our daughters seem to be enjoying each others company." Maleficent commented.

"Our daughters? Oh, you mean Ana? No, no, no. She's my sister." Elsa said.

"But your the older one right? Even though you deny it, you're like a mother figure to her. That's how I look at Aurora. She's not my blood daughter, but I've raised her from infancy. If something were to ever happen to her, I'd..." Maleficent trailed off.

"It's okay, I get it. That's why you attacked us earlier. Well, I can relate, I mean, I feel the same way about Ana. If anyone tried to hurt her or separate us, I'd never allow it." Elsa said.

"Then, can we forget about what happened earlier today behind us? As an older sibling and mother figure?" Maleficent extended her hand.

"Of course. As an older sibling and mother figure." Elsa shook Maleficent's hand.

"Hey you two. What's with the friendliness?" Ana slung her arm around Elsa's neck and Aurora grabbed Maleficent's arm.

"Ana and I have been talking and we decided~"

"It's time for you guys to get a new look!" Ana finished the sentence for her.

"What?" Maleficent and Elsa said at the same time.

"Ana, aren't we a little to old to be playing dress up?" Elsa asked.

"Aurora, I'm fine with how I look now, what makes you think I want to change my look?" Maleficent asked.

"C'mon '_**Fairy Godmother**_'. It would be nice to change your look. You have a really pretty face, if you wore pretty clothes, you could make more friends." Aurora said.

"Elsa, you wear the same thing everyday. Ice Queen or not, you need to change your image. For the sake of Arendelle." Ana used the Kingdom's name to convince her sister.

Elsa and Maleficent exchanged looks but then smiled. This was what young kids do, after all.

"C'mon, c'mon, let's go!" Aurora grabbed Maleficent's hand and dragged her along and Ana carried Elsa inside.

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure this qualifies as changing my look." Elsa looked at herself in the mirror.<p>

"Stop putting on the shy act. You look gorgeous." Ana complimented her sister.

(**WARNING! This is modern-time Arendelle. Not that willy-nilly pilgrim clothing. I'm talking 'bout them True Religion Jeans, Sexy Jumpsuits, and stuff like that. We ain't gon' do that old people style. These are some beautiful characters [in my opinion] so let's make them look like it. ^_^**)

Elsa was wearing a white Calvin Klein/Klein Calvin shirt and black skinny leggings(as if leggings weren't skinny enough). To put it all together, she had light baby blue UGGs and satin light baby blue gloves. She had a silver necklace with half-a-heart as it's charm.

"Don't you agree, Kristoff?" Ana asked.

Kristoff walked into the room.

"Yeah, Elsa, you look really nice. I would take you out on a date if I wasn't going out with Ana. I mean, even if I wasn't going out with Ana, I wouldn't date you. It's not because your ugly, I mean, you look gorgeous, it's just that~"

"I think she gets the point. Leave now." Ana shoved him out the door.

Elsa suppressed a laugh, "He's just like you. Not knowing what to say and mumbling your sentences."

Ana shook her head and sighed.

* * *

><p>But in Maleficent's changing room, another hilarious bunch of events was going on.<p>

"Absolutely not!" Maleficent said.

"But why?" Aurora asked.

"That's what I should be asking you! How can you expect me to where such a, a vulgar dress?!" Maleficent asked.

"Oh come on, it's not _**that**_ bad." Aurora rolled her eyes.

**(I'm not sure, tell me if this is inappropriate for a, I don't know, 50 year old fairy? Aurora had picked out White Skinny Jeans with a red top that might,(I said might), show a little of the *top*. She had on jays that were red, black and white and a black watch. [I know most people must be thinking 'Dem Jays doe!' Too bad, it's not you.] Anyways)**

Aurora clapped her hands as Maleficent tried it on. *Click*

"What was that?" Maleficent asked.

"Oh, I guess you could call it, insurance. To remind a certain someone how they looked at one point." Aurora smirked as she held the photo in her hands.

"Wha-! Aurora! Hand that picture over right now!" Maleficent ordered.

"Come and get it." Aurora teased Maleficent and stuck her tongue out.

Maleficent couldn't fly in such a cramped place so she was forced to chase after Aurora. Round and round the chase went. Aurora found ways to dodge Maleficent and juke her if necessary. But finally, Maleficent tackled Aurora and pinned her down on the rug floor...only to find it wasn't in Aurora's hands!

"Where is it?" Maleficent asked.

"Not telling you." Aurora sealed her lips with an imaginary key.

"I have other methods of getting you to talk." Maleficent smiled.

Maleficent tickled Aurora at all her main points. Her neck and her stomach. Aurora was so full of laughs that it could barely be heard. Maleficent stopped tickling her.

"Ready to talk?" Maleficent smiled.

"Still...not...gonna...tell you." Aurora said between breaths.

"Tch. You're a tough one, I should stop teaching you how to be like that." Maleficent made a mental note to herself out loud, "Fine then. but, you forgot Aurora. I've been taking care of you since you were a baby. I know your weakest spot."

(**Ya'll thought I was gone, but SteamFireDemon is back. It's time to take this story up to the max!**)

Maleficent unlaced Aurora's shoes and began to stroke the bottom of Aurora's foot. Aurora felt a shiver go down her spine. Not a chilly one though, it was one of laughter. Aurora took her hand and covered her mouth, trying hard not to laugh.

"Hmm? You're actually putting up fight?" Maleficent seemed intrigued.

She used her nail and began to scrape in a vigorous rhythm. It was like two coins' edges were being rubbed against each other. Aurora still didn't budge. But the motion was so ticklish, she bit her tongue to have the pain fight the laughter. So far, it had been working, but who knew how long that would last?

(**ObsessedStoryWriter is back! You don't know how long it took me to get SteamFireDemon to give me back my iPad.**)

Maleficent pulled Aurora up by her hands and let go of her. Aurora seemed confused.

"Why did you stop tickling me?" Aurora asked.

"Because I trust you. You would never expose those pictures of me to anyone, plus the fact that I'll be wearing this to walk around. But Besides that," Maleficent suddenly got a seriously cold look on her face, "If you use the pictures for any dirty methods, I will expose every naked picture of you that I have ever taken since you were a baby."

"G-Got it." Aurora gulped. Sometimes Fairy Godmother could be a little scary.

"Well, let's go show Elsa and Ana your new look." Aurora walked towards the door.

"Aurora, watch your step!" Maleficent pointed out.

Aurora didn't see it in time and grabbed Maleficent's hand to keep from falling. Instead, they both ended up on the floor. Aurora was on top of Maleficent.

"How? I'm sure I fell first." Aurora wondered.

"Aurora! Is Maleficent read~" Ana stopped as she walked into the room.

"What am I looking at right now?" Ana asked.

"Wait, wait, wait. Before you get it twisted, we fell because YOUR castle floorboard was out of place." Aurora answered, annoyed.

"Hmm, you fell and ended up in that position? Interesting," Ana smirked, she turned around and walked down the hall, Aurora followed her and she broke out into a sprint, "Elsa! I sense a forbidden-hidden-love relationship going on!"

"Hey, Ana! Don't go spreading weird rumors before we even get our own reputation!" Aurora chased after her.

'_Ridiculous! A forbidden relationship. Maleficent's like a mother to me. She wouldn't feel that way..._'

"Okay, now that Aurora is a safe distance away from Ana. We can establish a friendly meeting time. I've schedule it for 2:00 tomorrow in the afternoon. Is that a good time?" Elsa asked Maleficent.

"Yeah, I'm fine with that." Maleficent answered.

"Enough of that. Ana, this place must have a kitchen. What do you have to eat?" Aurora asked.

"Of course, how rude of me. I hadn't thought about the fact that you might not have eaten." Elsa apologized.

"It's okay, I didn't even remember it myself till Aurora mentioned it." Maleficent confessed.

"How is that even possible, to forget about your hunger?" Ana asked.

"I know right. Sometimes, her other-worldliness can amaze me." Aurora commented.

"Hey, I **_can_** hear you, you know," Maleficent seemed annoyed, "Just for that, Aurora stay back, I'll go get the food."

"What?! You don't get to decided that on your own!" Aurora crossed her arms.

But one look of Maleficent's face changed her attitude right away.

"I'll just...wait here." Aurora sat down on the picnic table's left side.

Ana snickered, but Elsa slapped her in the back of the head and she wiped the smirk look off her face. Aurora sighed as she watched Maleficent, Elsa and Ana turn the corner.

"What's wrong?"

Aurora turned around. It was a boy who~(Okay, so **_SO_** many people said, don't add Jack Frost in this shiz! Well, lucky you. He's not in it. Happy?) It was a boy who seemed to about two years older than her. He had on a cap and his black hair was able to be tucked behind his ears.

"Fairy Godmother is being pretty harsh. She won't let me go pick our what food I want. She doesn't even know what I'd want! I mean, we've only been together for 16 years..." Aurora didn't finish her thoughts.

"That sounded pretty stupid." The boy admitted.

"Hey! Where do you get off calling someone stupid when you haven't even introduced yourself?" Aurora asked.

"Huh? Oh sorry about that. The name's Tadashi Hamada." Tadashi held out his hand.

Aurora hesitated, then took it. But instead of shaking it, Tadashi got on one knee and kissed the back of her hand.

"W-W-W-What are you doing?" Aurora asked, wiping her hand on her jeans.

"Isn't this a custom here? I've seen people do that to women while I was passing by so  
>I thought~"<p>

"No, no, no, no, no. I know this is a custom. But if Fairy Godmother sees you here...Hurry up and leave!" Aurora shooed him with her hands.

"You've mentioned this, '**Fairy Godmother**' twice now. And besides, I can't leave! I want to find out where I am so I can learn how to go back to San Fransokyo!" Tadashi said.

Aurora backed away, "Everything's suddenly clear to me now...You're clearly deluded. Being near you is a hazard for my health!"

"HUH?!" Tadashi exclaimed.

He grabbed Aurora by her arm to keep her from leaving, "Wait, wait, wait. You're getting the wrong idea about me. San Fransokyo IS a real place. I can take you there one day."

"Now you want to take me some where? Okay, you're obviously not crazy...HELP! FAIRY GODMOTHER! I NEED YOU HERE! LIKE, ASAP!" Aurora screamed.

* * *

><p>Maleficent lifted her head up.<p>

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"I...it's nothing. I thought I heard someone calling my name." Maleficent went back to the difficult selection of food for Aurora.

* * *

><p>"Shhh!" Tadashi told Aurora.<p>

"Yuck. You know you spit when you do that?" Aurora commented.

'_What's with this girl? She's so...my type. Wait, where did that come from? Got to focus. For one, in this situation, anyone passing by would brand me with the reputation of a pervert. And I was stupid enough to give her my name too. *sigh* Oh well, I have to silence her somehow._' Tadashi thought to himself.

"What the~? Where are we going?" Aurora asked.

"Somewhere." Tadashi replied.

"That isn't a clear answer." Aurora responded.

"Would you just shut up? You're the reason we have to leave in the first place! Can't you take a hint and be quiet?!" Tadashi exploded.

(**OOOH KILL 'EM!**)

*Sniffle*

Tadashi looked back to see a tear roll down Aurora's cheek.

'_Crap, I made her cry._' Tadashi scolded himself.

* * *

><p>Maleficent handed the two plates of food to a Chef and walked out the kitchen.<p>

"Where are you going?" Elsa called after Maleficent.

"This time I'm sure about it! Something's going on with Aurora!" Maleficent walked off.

* * *

><p>"Hey, look, I'm sorry okay?" Tadashi knelt in front of Aurora.<p>

He took his left thumb and wiped away her tears. Her face was very close to his. So close he could feel her warm breath. He could hear the small change in the air when she inhaled. And if he wasn't mistaken, he could hear a small beating sound, much faster than his. Tadashi leaned in...

'What's he going to do no~'

(**SteamFireDemon**** bro, what up with you, doe? Gonna make you wish you were Aurora yo.**)

Aurora's thoughts were destroyed as Tadashi pressed his lips against hers. He backed away for a second, but then did it again, a firmer, more demanding kiss. Aurora opened her lips and Tadashi's tongue flicked over hers. Aurora moaned just a little.

'_This is bad, I can't stop._' Aurora thought to herself.

'_Who knew her lips were this sweet?_' Tadashi asked himself as he took off his sweater.

'_H-He's taking off his sweater. Isn't this going a little too fast? I mean, just a second ago, he was yelling at me for~_'

Aurora's thoughts were interrupted again as Tadashi's kissing tactics changed. He sucked on her tongue, causing her to shudder with pleasure. Tadashi put his hands on her shoulder. Aurora was confused for a second, but then she realized what he was trying to do. He pinned her to the ground, not wanting to let her escape from his grasp. He kept kissing her.

'_I-I can't breath._' Aurora yelled in her mind.

Tears streamed down her face. Not tears of sadness, but tears of pleasure. Tadashi opened his eyes and looked at her. He stopped kissing her and Aurora took deep breaths. Tadashi was about to continue when he suddenly went flying across the hall. Aurora sat up and looked to see Maleficent.

(**ObsessedStoryWriter is back, I really _CAN'T_ write love scenes**.)

"Aurora, are you okay?" Maleficent threw her arms around Aurora and wrapped her in a bear hug.

It took Aurora some time to respond, "I...I'm...what did I..."

Aurora couldn't finish her sentence. Maleficent kissed her on the forehead and then faced a confused Tadashi.

"You...I'm gonna~"

"Slow down there crazy!" Elsa grabbed Maleficent from behind and held her back.

"Elsa let go! I'm gonna make him wish he was never born!" Maleficent struggled to get loose.

"I know you're mad, but you've got to calm down. We don't know the whole story so~"

"Mad? I'm FURIOUS! And we don't NEED the whole story. This pervert raped Aurora. That's all I need to know. Elsa, put yourself in my position. If this was Ana we were talking about, what would you be doing right now?" Maleficent asked.

"If it was Ana? I'd~"

Maleficent used that chance to escape.

"Crap! Maleficent calm down! And you!" Elsa looked at Tadashi, "Don't just stand there! She's gonna kill you!"

Tadashi blinked his eyes a couple of times and rolled out of the way at the last second. Maleficent casted an Earth Type spell and a large Rock Hand aimed for Tadashi. Tadashi closed his eyes and hear a sound like a, '_cling_' as if a sword had deflected something. He opened his eyes to see...a guy? He had long hair and was using his sword to cover Tadashi.

"Why are you still standing there awestruck? Move!" The guy ordered.

Tadashi scampered out of the way and the guy focused on the rock hand, "Go back to being rubble!"

The man cut the rock hand in half and it crumbled. The man helped Tadashi up and looked at Maleficent.

"She is?" The man asked for an explanation.

"That girl's Fairy Godmother," Tadashi pointed at Aurora, "And you are?"

"The name's Mulan." Mulan smirked.

"Mulan? Then that means, you're a girl!" Tadashi looked stunned.

"Don't worry about it, it's impressive that you got that just from hearing my name." Mulan faced Maleficent.

"I'm Tadashi by the way." Tadashi faced Elsa.

"Tadashi? Interesting, you're Japanese." Mulan said.

"And your a Tang(Chinese), am I right? I'm not sure what you call yourselves anymore." Tadashi admitted.

"Never mind that. Right now, we are allies on a battlefield. Nothing more, nothing less." Mulan commented.

"Allies on a battle field, huh?" Tadashi smiled as the gears in his brain began to turn, thinking of strategies.

Maleficent surged forward and Mulan met her with precise swordsmanship. Tadashi faced Elsa.

"I don't really want to fight you." Tadashi made a chance to truce.

"Well, neither do I, but if I don't start acting, Maleficent's gonna give me a hard time." Elsa sighed.

"Awesome. I am a _**great **_actor. Let's do this." Tadashi told Elsa.

Elsa blasted ice at Tadashi, but he dodged quickly. He grabbed a display spear from one of the decorated knights. He charged at Elsa and almost hit her. But Elsa froze the ground and he slipped on it and ran past her. Meanwhile, the battle between Maleficent and Mulan was reaching it's end. Mulan had managed to twist Maleficent's arm behind her. But Maleficent put Mulan in a choke hold. Mulan elbowed Maleficent in the stomach and got her to let go. Mulan raise the butt of her sword to knock Maleficent unconscious, but then Diablo, Maleficent's right hand man appeared. Diablo shoved Mulan and she fell into Tadashi. With both of them cornered, it looked like they would both die. Elsa blasted Ice at them and Maleficent used her green magic.

Suddenly, Hiro appeared! He was wearing a purple suit and was with...Beymax? Beymax had on a red suit like he was geared for combat.

"Tadashi!" Hiro hugged his brother, "I thought I'd lost you forever!"

"Um, little brother, can we talk about this some other time? We're in the middle of being frozen or burned to death." Tadashi pointed out.

"Oh, right. Beymax, round house kick!" Hiro ordered.

Beymax swept his leg around and Maleficent and Diablo both fell down.

"Capture them! I'll get her!" Hiro pointed at Elsa.

Elsa seemed confused, "What''s a little kid doing here? Did you loose your parents?"

"I am not a little kid!" Hiro stomped his foot.

Tadashi put a hand on his shoulder, "Um, this is my little brother Hiro. Hiro meet..."

"My name is Elsa. Queen of Arendelle." Elsa introduced herself.

"A Queen? Brother, are you crazy? This could start war!" Hiro yelled.

"Nonsense. Your brother and I were just acting." Elsa waved her hand to dismiss it.

Aurora blinked as her surroundings got clear. There was Tadashi and Elsa and Fairy Godmother. Then three new people. A very tall and buff man, a woman with long hair and a little boy.

But Elsa was too busy holding Maleficent back.

"Calm down lady!" Tadashi said.

"HOLD ME BACK! HOLD ME BACK!" Maleficent yelled.

"This lady is seriously cray-to the z." Hiro whistled.

"Call me crazy one more time. I dare you! Watch me murderer your ass."

"Fairy Godmother?" Aurora interrupted.

All the anger and fury evaporated. Maleficent shoved Elsa off her and wrapped her arms around Aurora.

"You're okay." Maleficent cried.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Aurora asked.

A boy that looked 17 jogged up to them. He had white hair.

"Sup? I'm Jack Frost. I was wondering~"

"GTFO!" Elsa blasted him with ice.

**(Elsa turns to the author,** "I'm tired of these new people! End it here!")

"Damn Sis, what the heck?" Ana asked.

"No more people. we have enough weirdos." Elsa shot Tadashi a look, "Let's all do our introductions in the main room. We'll all use this chance to clear up any misunderstandings."

* * *

><p>"Um, the name's Tadashi Hamada. I am originally from San Fransokyo and I'm trying to get back." Tadashi introduced himself.<p>

"I'm Mulan, Fa Mulan." She sighed.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Anna." Anna smiled.

"I'm Elsa, Queen of Arendelle." Elsa greeted everyone.

"I'm Maleficent, Aurora's guardian." She shot Tadashi a look.

"I'm Aurora by the way. And I don't need you to protect me." Aurora shook her head.

"I'm Hiro Hamada. Tadashi's my bigger brother." Hiro smiled.

"I'm~"

"This is Wasabi." A girl with a purple streak in her hair.

"I spill Wasabi on my pants ONE TIME people, ONE TIME!" Wasabi shook his head.

"I'm Gogo by the way. Don't talk to me, don't breath on me. Heck, don't even look at me!" She left the hall.

"Gogo! Wait!" Tadashi chased after her.

A really tall girl with blond hair introduced herself, "Call me Honey Lemon."

"Fire Blast!" A monster breathed fire from his mouth.

Ana deflected it.

"Hahaha! It is I, the Dragon, Fred!" He laughed.

"What kind of dragon is named Fred?" Aurora asked.

"Well..."

They had a heated discussion about it.

"What an odd bunch of characters." Maleficent smiled.

"I know right." Elsa laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this one shot! I hope you enjoyed it ^_^<strong>


End file.
